


Boda

by NynhaGraek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baile, Boda, Ezor - Freeform, Kidge - Freeform, Multi, Zethrid - Freeform, acxa - Freeform, acxa x veronica, espada de marmora, ezor x zethrid, grow up kidge, jidge, shiro x curtis - Freeform, temporada 8, veronica - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NynhaGraek/pseuds/NynhaGraek
Summary: Con la invitación para la boda de Shiro, Keith decide ir a la tierra, dejando el cuidado de La Espada de Marmora a Acxa, Ezor y Zethrid. Pero, ¿Porque Pidge no aparece?





	Boda

Keith bajó de su nave individual, no le gustaba mucho estár lejos de la Espada de Marmora, sobre todo porque sabía perfectamente que Ezor y Zethrid estarían más entretenidas coqueteando entre ellas que en la repartición de víveres por la galaxia, le gustaría decir que Acxa las mantendría firmes, pero la galra usaba sus ratos libres para comunicarse con Verónica McClain, así que su ausencia significaba la suspensión temporal de las misiones de la Espada.

Pero era una ocasión especial, estaba seguro de que ningún ex paladín, amigo, o él mismo se perdonaría faltar.

Aún en sus 24 años, nunca le habían gustado las fiestas, pero era la boda de Shiro y debía apoyarlo.

Shiro y Curtis eran hombres tranquilos, así que la boda solo contaba con los miembros más cercanos para ellos, sería una ceremonia corta, luego un banquete.

Caminó hasta encontrar a más personas, esquivando a algunos miembros de Garrison y a otros estudiantes, todos lo miraban con extrañeza o admiración, después de todo, era el ex paladín del León negro.

Miró de reojo a los pilotos MFE, Rizavi moviendo sus brazos con exageración y usando un vestido ligero azul, lo más cercano a su ropa deportiva acostumbrada, Ina usando un traje que parecía de los 80's de color crema, desactualizado pero lindo, y a Ryan cruzado de brazos con un traje negro. ¿Dónde estaba James? No hablaba mucho con Griffin, podía incluso decir que aún había una relación algo tensa entre ellos, solo hablaban cuando una misión requería que ambos cooperaran. Keith pensó en saludar y preguntar por sus amigos, después de todo, las cabecillas Holt, McClain y Garret debían estár rondando por ahí tratando de calmar a Shirogane.

-No. Nope. No te permitiré que te vistas de esa manera -la voz fácilmente reconocible de Lance sonó con reprobación- Te desapareces como si nada por meses, no te contactas con nadie, y cuando por fin nos vemos en un evento MUY IMPORTANTE, ¿Se te ocurre llevar tu uniforme?

-Yo también extrañaba verte, Lance -comentó de manera sarcástica, ¿Qué tenía de malo la ropa de La Espada de Marmora?

-¿Keith? ¡Hey, viejo! - sintió los brazos de Hunk sellándolo en un gran abrazo, el cual devolvió con dificultad - ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo te va?

-Bueno...

Lance interrumpió.

-¡Debes cambiarte en este instante! Falta una hora.

-Creí que la ceremonia comenzaba a las siete - respondió confundido.

-Todos nosotros seremos los padrinos, tenemos que estár listos al cien por ciento desde una hora antes para apoyar a Shiro y asegurarnos de que no saldrá corriendo a hacer algún trabajo, ¡Cómo tú! -volvió a acusar algo alterado y con falsa indignación- ¡Todos tenemos un vínculo, somos familia! Pero tu decides ir de galaxia en galaxia y dejar crecer tu fea greña sin comunicarte en meses -se cruzó de brazos de manera indignada, aunque podía detectar un ligero dolor.

Para Lance era muy importante mantener a sus amigos con él.

-Ya, Lance -lo calmó Hunk- Keith tiene trabajo, al igual que nosotros. Además, él se comunica con Pidge, no nos olvidará.

Keith asintió y Lance se dejó caer dramáticamente en los brazos de Hunk.

-¡Pero sólo con Pidge! Y probablemente es solo para hablar de trabajo, parecen una pareja de ancianos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado con Coran? -preguntó Keith algo burlón a Hunk. Lance lo miró mal y Hunk pareció meditarlo.

-Creo que Coran se quedó en la granja esta última semana.

-Ustedes no saben de moda -comentó Lance dándose la vuelta- Sin embargo, es agradable tenerte aquí, Keith.

Keith se sintió ligeramente culpable, quizá debía mantener un mayor contacto con los ex paladines azul y amarillo.

Entre más reclamos de Lance y preguntas de Hunk, llegaron hasta el salón de la boda, las sillas acomodadas de una manera uniforme, telas y flores decorando las paredes y pasillos.

-Colleen lo decoró, ella se encargó de plantar todas estás flores -comentó Hunk al ver que Keith observaba hipnotizado todo el lugar.

No le sorprendió que fuese Colleen quien había organizado todo, los Holt eran como una familia para Shiro, y Colleen adoraba a Takashi después de que descubrió la forma en que había salvado a su esposo e hijos, era lógico que ella fuese como una madre para Shiro, y que, por lo tanto, se ofreciera a participar.

-Luce increíble -comentó.

-Colleen modificó genéticamente algunas, gracias a ella hay varias plantas extravagantes en la granja de mi familia, es una genio.

-Gracias, chicos -comentó Colleen apareciendo en el salón, se lanzó directamente para abrazar a Keith- Me alegra mucho que vinieras, Keith. Conozco a Katie desde hace 19 años y se lo mucho que odia las ceremonias, parece que tu eres igual, pero admiro que vinieras.

-Está bien, Colleen. Es por Shiro.

El abrazo se rompió y la madre Holt observó con atención a Keith, para luego soltar una pequeña risa al recordar el "mal gusto" de ropa de su hija.

-¿En serio irás así? -no lo juzgaba, Keith podía vestir como quisiera, después de todo, era un uniforme.

Las mejillas de Keith se encendieron.

-¿En serio se ve tan mal? -preguntó ligeramente avergonzado. Lance abrió la boca con sorpresa y ahora verdadera indignación, ¡A Colleen la escuchaba y a él lo había ignorado!

-Te ves apuesto -halagó Colleen- Pero si gustas, puedo prestarte un traje blanco como el de Lance y Hunk.

Keith asintió y siguió a Colleen, esta le pasó un traje y una corbata roja, Keith se colocó la vestimenta y admitió que era cómoda, aunque no se parecía en nada a él.

Colleen aplaudió.

-Déjame ayudarte.

Colleen abrió su bolso y comenzó a rebuscar en el, sacando una pequeña liga para el cabello.

Pidió a Keith que tomase asiento en un pequeño taburete, este obedeció y la mayor empezó a pasar sus dedos por el cabello despeinado de Keith, acomodando los mechones rebeldes y uniéndolos en una pequeña coleta.

-Gracias - comentó Keith mientras Colleen soltaba un suspiro.

-Está bien. Adoraba peinar a Katie cuando era pequeña, su cabello a crecido, pero sigue siendo significativamente corto y suele estár ocupada, así que tiene mucho tiempo que no lo hago -Keith se mantuvo en silencio, alguien llamó a Colleen argumentando que las flores de la entrada se habían caído- Debo ir, por cierto, tienen mi aprobación. Pero recuerda que yo me encargo de la decoración.

Keith alzó su ceja con confusión y Colleen guiñó su ojo mientras salía de la habitación, confundiendo más a Keith.

El tiempo continuó con su paso, los invitados ya estaban llenando el lugar. Los pilotos MFE (extrañamente, el joven Griffin no estaba ahí) y los encargados del ATLAS en la primera fila. El sacerdote ya listo frente a todos, Keith se encontraba firme observando con aire distraído todo el lugar, Lance estaba a su lado, seguido de Hunk. Los murmuros ante la falta de la paladín verde crecían en el público.

Keith golpeaba el piso con su pie, emitiendo un leve tono rítmico y ansioso.

Vio a Colleen hablar con un recién llegado James, la señora Holt soltó un suspiro de frustración y tomó su teléfono, alejándose de todos los invitados.

-Oh, viejo... esto no es bueno -murmuró Hunk de manera nerviosa.

Lance siguió la mirada del joven Garret.

-Alguien volverá a ser castigada si no llega a tiempo.

-¿Qué?

-Se suponía que James vendría con Pidge o algo así. Fui a dejar un cargamento a Garrison y Griffin estaba ofreciéndose a traerla a la boda -comentó Lance despreocupado. El pie de Keith se detuvo.

-Pero James acaba de llegar y no hay rastro de Pidge -completó Hunk- No es capaz de faltar, ¿verdad? ¿Le habrá ocurrido algo?

Los minutos siguieron pasando, y la incomodidad de Keith ante la reunión de James y Pidge había evolucionado a una ligera ansiedad.

Faltaban 20 minutos para el inicio de la ceremonia.

19 minutos.

18.

17.

16.

Keith ya se había preocupado lo suficiente, sin siquiera pensarlo, se había dirigido a la salida con decisión. Lance y Hunk se miraron confundidos, para luego tratar de detenerlo cuando comprendieron, sin éxito. Keith salió ante la atenta mirada de los invitados, buscando con la mirada a Pidge, quizá había llegado y estaba por ahí.  
La puerta se abrió con un ruido rápido, Pidge apareció sin aliento, completamente despeinada y con su bata de Garrison puesta.

-¡Keith! -rápidamente se acercó al chico, entre emocionada por verlo y ansiosa por su retraso- ¡¿Qué hora es?!

-Faltan 10 minutos -exclamó mientras Pidge trataba de regular su respiración.

-Bien -Pidge se apoyó en sus rodillas y trató de calmarse.

-¡Katherine Holt! -un grito hizo que ambos voltearan hacia otra puerta. Colleen miraba con furia a su hija. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Katie, ahora si había sido su culpa. Dió unos ligeros pasos para colocarse detrás de Keith.

-Hola, mami -saludó nerviosa mientras seguía detrás de Keith, con sus manos en los hombros del chico, poniéndose de puntitas para lograr ver a su madre.

-Hablaremos más tarde sobre esto, jovencita -comentó Colleen para después calmarse mientras entregaba ropa a su hija y le pedía que se la pusiera.

Pidge soltó un suspiro al ver a su madre más tranquila, y agradeció que su madre había encontrado su corbata verde.

Colleen se retiró, asegurándose de unos últimos detalles mientras Keith se mantenía esperando a Pidge.

Corrió hasta una habitación vacía para vestirse, tardando solo unos minutos, pero el verdadero problema llegó cuando notó el pequeño nido de nudos en su cabello, tardó otros pocos minutos en acomodarlos con sus manos.

Salió abriendo la puerta de golpe, corrió hasta Keith y tomó su mano, jalándolo hasta la sala de la ceremonia, donde todos miraban confundidos a los ex paladines verde y negro (rojo con anterioridad) correr hasta el altar.

Ya con más tranquilidad, los paladines miraban distraídos al público, al menos hasta que la ceremonia comenzó. Mientras la lenta y suave voz del sacerdote sonaba, la vista de Pidge se enfocó en un punto en específico. Alzó su mano y acarició con delicadeza las puntas del cabello de Keith, quien dirigió su mirada a la pequeña, confundido.

-Tu madre lo hizo -dijo de manera nerviosa.

Pidge enredaba cuidadosamente sus dedos en la pequeña coleta que descansaba en la espalda de Keith.

-Me gusta. Te ves apuesto con el cabello así, Mullet -bromeó. Keith formó una sonrisa.

-Luces linda con el cabello así, Katie.

Pidge tuvo las mejillas rosadas por un instante, sonrió ligeramente y dejó el cabello de Keith, prestando nuevamente atención a las palabras del sacerdote.

-...Porque el amor requiere del trabajo de ambas partes. No es solo acción de uno mismo. El amor se forja bajo las acciones y sacrificios de ambas mitades, con un apoyo mutuo, con comprensión hacia el otro para guiarse mutuamente...

La ceremonia había concluido, los invitados estaban simplemente disfrutando de bocadillos o de la pista de baile, mientras que los ex paladines conversaban de manera animada y los recién casados se mantenían sentados juntos, disfrutando un poco de tiempo para ellos entre murmuros, sonrojos y pequeñas risas.

-A propósito, ¿Porqué llegaste tarde? -preguntó Hunk a Pidge, atrayendo la atención de Keith.

-Si. James apareció pero tú no estabas. ¿Te hizo algo? -preguntó Lance.

Pidge negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-James llegó por mi, pero yo estaba haciendo unas mejoras a mi nuevo diseño de un Rover 2.0, le dije que tardaría un poco y que el podía adelantarse, simplemente perdí la noción del tiempo y cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde.

Una voz interrumpió entre los paladines.

-¿Katie? -el castaño habló con nerviosismo, Keith volvió a incomodarse al escuchar el verdadero nombre de la chica a su lado.

-¡James! Oye, lamento haber... bueno, técnicamente rechazado de último minuto tu invitación.

-Está bien, no fue tu culpa-James soltó una risa, probablemente producto de los nervios. Lance vio como el líder de los pilotos MFE miraba de reojo hacia un punto detrás de ellos. Siguió su mirada y vio a la piloto Rizavi haciendo algunas señas -Oh, bueno, ya que el plan anterior no resultó... Te... ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo? -James extendió su mano hacia Pidge, Hunk y Lance rieron de manera cómplice.

-Claro -asintió Pidge mientras tomaba la mano del piloto estrella de Garrison- Pero te advierto algo: no soy buena en esto.

Rizavi soltó una exclamación de victoria al ver el éxito de James, Lance continuó con sus risas, Hunk lo reprendía suavemente, pero en su interior también estaba riendo. Keith era el único que lucía devastado.

-Chicos, ¿Ese es el novio de Pidge? -la voz de Romelle sonó detrás de ellos, haciendo que Lance pegara un brinco.

-Eso es lo que quiere Griffin -comentó Lance entre risas.

-¿Pidge lo rechazó?

-No. Solo que él no se lo ha dicho y ella parece tener una venda en los ojos.

-Pero si soy sincero, no creo que eso ocurra.

-¿Porque no, Hunk?

-Pues... James es genial y todo eso, pero no creo que Pidge se interese en él de esa manera.

Romelle asintió, procesando la nueva información.

-¿A quién le importa? -sonó la voz de Keith- Es su vida y no debemos meternos.

Los tres a su lado guardaron silencio y observaron que la vista de Keith se mantenía en el techo.

-Viejo, es Pidge. Es obvio que nos importa con quien sale. Es nuestra amiga, ¿No? -argumentó Lance. Keith soltó un gruñido.

La boca de Romelle formó una "O" perfecta. Tan pronto como la canción acabó, la rubia dio un codazo a Keith.

-Hazlo -prácticamente ordenó mientras corría (o lo que sus tacones y vestido rosa pastel permitían) hacia James, pidiéndole que bailase con ella.

Pidge se despidió de manera alegre y dejó a la alteana junto con Griffin.

Mientras Pidge caminaba hacia el exterior para ver el cielo nocturno, Keith dirigió una mirada confundida a Romelle. La rubia movió su brazo con fuerza y nada de discreción señalando hacia Pidge, y dando un golpe a James en la nariz. Mientras Romelle se disculpaba con James, Keith miró aterrado la mirada insinuante de Hunk y Lance.

-¿Qué?

-Así que no era por hablar de la vida "privada" de alguien más -comentó Lance pasando su brazo por los hombros de Keith.

-Por un momento creí que mis teorías estaban arruinadas -comentó Hunk aliviado.

-No... no comprendo.

-A ti no te molestaba que habláramos de alguien más. Tu estabas celoso de James por su baile con Pidge.

Keith se puso rígido.

-¿Qué insinúas?

Lance golpeó suavemente la nuca de Keith.

-Que hagas algo antes de que sea tarde.

Keith lo miró con sorpresa.

-Ve con ella, Keith -alentó Hunk.

Sin tener mucha idea de que hacer, Keith se abrió camino hasta Pidge con lentitud, aumentando su velocidad al verla fuera del salón, sentada en el césped, mirando atentamente las estrellas.

-¿Pidge?

La Holt menor dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar, para luego ponerse de pie.

-¿Que tal, Keith?

Kogane se colocó a su lado, mirando de igual forma hacia el cielo.

-Quería saber si te encontrabas bien.

Pidge asintió tranquilamente.

-Generalmente no me gustan los lugares con demasiadas personas, en la pista de baile había muchas. Vine para relajarme un poco.

-Oh... -Keith creyó que era una indirecta para él, comenzó a alejarse a pasos pequeños- Bien, creo que yo...

Pidge reaccionó en ese instante.

-¡No! ¡No me refería a eso! -Keith se detuvo en su sitio- Me gusta estár contigo. Eres... no lo sé. Extrañamente, contigo me siento segura.

Keith agradeció que la poca luz que venía del salón no era la suficiente para iluminar su rostro ligeramente sonrojado. Es que, ¿Cómo podía Pidge provocar eso con tal facilidad?

Intentó cambiar el tema.

-¿Quieres bailar? -preguntó amablemente. Pidge se sorprendió ante el tono avergonzado de Keith.

-¿Quieres que también te pise el pie 23 veces? -trató de bromear Pidge.

-Tengo la solución.

Keith tomó con delicadeza la mano de Pidge y la jaló hacia él. La música era ligeramente audible, pero no la necesitaba mucho. Tomó ambas manos de la castaña y las entrelazó con las suyas, mantenían una distancia corta, solo tambaleándose de izquierda a derecha con movimientos suaves. A los pocos segundos, Pidge rompió la conexión entre las manos y enredó sus brazos en la cintura de Keith, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del ex paladín negro. Keith colocó un brazo en los hombros de Pidge, para luego acariciar su cabello de manera juguetona.

A Keith no le gustaban las fiestas. Probablemente nunca le gustarían. Pero estaba dispuesto a oír a un sacerdote hablar por más de una hora para volver a balancearse de un lado a otro con Pidge en sus brazos.


End file.
